


Along the way

by Cindirello



Series: The dreams series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Horror, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindirello/pseuds/Cindirello
Summary: All was alright but something happens in the way home.
Series: The dreams series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071203
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Along the way

That day was a mess to not say something more, there was a fight in the art class. Not only was it a discussion but a physical fight, I'm not the best warrior but I tried.

Once all is done I get out of the classroom and I make my way to the 'lost and found' section in the school office, I need to find my shirt, I cannot lost it! It's my favorite one. I don't know how I lost it in the first place!

What a day to be walking shirtless through the campus, half beaten gaining stares as I go but to be honest I don't give a fuck, haven't you see a boy with his binder showing before people?

I finally arrive and there it is, I give thanks to whatever thing up there and I put my shirt on. After a lecture with the guy of lost and found about decency I start my way home.

I don't know what happened in my head but I decided to walk that day. There was a nice wheater, a beautiful view of the sunset on the horizon, I got near to the end of the city as the night came closer.

My house was a couple of kilometers ahead, I didn't mind it cause I really enjoy walking. The path was quiet and a bit lonely, that was Ok, less things to worry, I really like to be alone. 

Almost reaching the highway I stopped suddenly, I became aware of my environment and noticed that it was getting really dark. I turned around back to the city following my trail between the groves of trees.

In my mind a discussion with myself, "why the did I wanted to go walking at night to my home? I need to get a taxi as soon as I return to the city!" At the distance I saw someone coming in my way, I didn't care, I don't own the path. 

As them came closer I put my phone back in my pocket, I don't wanna get it stolen, this is Mexico. I'm not the kind of person that likes to mind other people business but when you're alone and someone gets near you is impossible to not stare. 

My blood runned cold, it was me. That thing looked jus like me. I stopped my tracks as the thing turned focusing on me, its eyes were white. It wasn't human, I almost fainted.

I began to run, I needed to scape and get as far away of that thing as I can. I didn't know if it was following me, I don't wanted to know, I didn't know what to do.


End file.
